


Son of a bitch..

by existingdesire



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mexican Food, Movie Night, One Shot, Spideypool - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existingdesire/pseuds/existingdesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a typical movie night for the two love birds took a turn Into the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't plan for there t be 666 words.. Oops

Peter and Wade were cuddled up on Wade's old Mexican food stained couch. In all fairness the couch wasn't comfortable at all, springs stuck out from the sides and it smelled worse than wade's failed attempt at making pizza. But the two never got alone time like this, normally Wade was off either blowing his victims heads clean off or eating every chimichanga he could possibly find. Peter on the other hand was busy being 'You're Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man' and still trying to balance school. So a beat up couch was the least of their worries. 

Wade had gone to make some popcorn while Peter was left in charge of picking the movie. Not the brightest they've had. Wade got mad and started yelling at the popcorn, eventually he had enough and shot the popcorn, multiple times. Peter jus listened to the whole thing go down and laughed, and he picked the worst movie of all.. At least in Wade's opinion. 

The two argued about movies for nearly an hour, Wade wanted action, blood and gore. Pete wanted some lame documentary. 

"But Petey come on! Zombies are totally better than organ-or- no.. Not orgasms because those are fun-" 

Peter cut wade off before his rumblings turned for the worst. "Organisms Wade. Organisms." 

"Whatever.. Zombies are still cooler Spidey pleeaseeee" Wade suddenly got on his knee and started to beg. 

"Fine.." The brunette started to run his temples as his boyfriend engulfed him in a huge spine crushing hug. He was mumbling something about being best. God, his boyfriend could be such a kid sometimes. 

After what seemed like forever the popcorn was made, movie was picked out and everything was finally perfect. Although knowing these two I don't know how long that would last. Peter's head rested on wade's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around him, pulling the web head closer. 

Peter could barley focus on the movie. His mind was trapped in his thoughts. Something has been on his mind the whole day, the past week even. But he couldn't muster up the courage to tell Wade. The news would crush him. Peter was mentally debating whether or not to tell him now or wait till the end of the movie. 

Picking up the remote he calmly said in his head now or never.. 

"Wade. I need to tell you something." Peter said ever so faintly. 

"Did you finally realize you're too good for me baby boy? I mean I know I'm ugly and stuff but-" 

"Wade it's not that.." 

"Thank god! I don't think I could live without you baby boy" Wade had a relieved smile upon his face. Happy his lover wasn't going to leave. But his smile quickly faded. 

"Wade.. I-I um.." 

"Pete you're scary me.. You can tell me. I mean I'm not really good with emotions and all-"

"I have cancer!" Peter cut Wade off and finally said it. Even if he immediately broke into tears afterwards. Wade on the other hand looked pale as a ghost. The notorious Merc with a mouth was speechless.. 

He was snapped back to reality and hugged his crying boyfriend. He rested his chin on top of Peter's hair as he cried into his chest. Moments of silence passed as the two were trying to cope with this. Deadpools heart was absolutely shattered. 

"How bad is it.." He asked in a form of a whisper. 

Peter chocked "stage 3.." He let out a sob. 

Wade shed a single tear. He kept reassuring Peter he would be fine, everything that would be okay but even Wade didn't truly believe what he was saying. Everything was going to be okay right? It had to be.. Later on that night after Peter had fallen asleep, Wade snuck off and instantly broke down crying. Sobbing so loud he couldn't woken up the whole City. Wade felt so weak, so useless and like he failed Peter. He couldn't protect Peter from this. Wade can't do anything..except wait.


	2. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait... I know I know it's been forever but here's the next chapter. I was originally going to keep this as a one shot but everyone was going crazy so here ya go. I'm sorry I'd Wade is too OOC.. I tried

Wade had to get some air. He felt like he was suffocating in the small apartment. His breathing was erratic. He couldn't think straight, he could barely focus for a second. He was overwhelmed, this was too much to process. His heart was racing and he could hear the beating pulse. On the bright side Wade discovered he actually had a heart. Time was going ever so slowly, seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Wade needed an escape. Something to ease the pain. 

Wade was left alone with his thoughts, pacing on a rooftop at 1 AM in the morning. He couldn't believe this was happening. For once the Merc with the mouth had nothing to say. Even the boxes were silent, which scared him even more. Life or death, even if technically he can't die they've never been silent. Wade can't remember a time when the boxes weren't constantly screaming their opinion. It was driving him insane. Wade dropped to his knees bringing the pacing to an end. Sobbing violently. Screaming. He can't take this. Wade didn't care if he woke up the whole damn city. They could rot for all he cared. All he cared about was Peter. Peter is the only one he loves. And it can all be taken away within a split second. Wade can't do anything. Nothing. 

The Merc felt like he was going to explode. All these Pent up emotions were spilling out. The truth was coming out. Something had finally managed to break down Wades sealed walls. He felt exposed. Vulnerable. When he had gotten the news his heart shattered. The pain was worse than anything he's ever felt before. It was worse than being burned alive or shot a million times. It was something Wade didn't think he could feel. It made every bone and every muscle in his body hurt. It made terrible memories flood back. He didn't want that for Peter. Peter doesn't deserve this. He's the nicest, most caring and passionate guy he's ever known. Why didn't something happen to a jackass like Deadpool? He deserves it more anyway. All he's done his whole life is kill douchebags for money, eat chimichangas and bang hot chicks. He sure as hell didn't deserve Peter. Peter on the other hand well, he couldn't live without Wade. Wade was his life, and reason to keep fighting. 

Wade needed a distraction, badly. He needed to calm himself down or he'd go around killing scumbags left and right. Perhaps everyone in New York unless they had a cure for Pete. Desperate to ease his mind away from all this Wade did the only thing he knew how.

He jumped.


	3. Lovely Black Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is just going downhill.. What do you guys think? Any input is welcome. ;)

Wade stood before a long, tall mirror dressed in the nicest black suit he could find. After adjusting the last button he took a moment to breath, and look at the man before him. The grin that was normally plastered onto his face was wiped clean off. There was dark circles under his eyes, he looked skinnier and his scarred skin looked a lot more pale than usual. There was no life in his eyes. He didn't look like the same person anymore. Wades cold, dead eyes just stared at the man reflected in the mirror. Searching for himself, searching for life. Nothing. That wasn't him. 

A knock at the door snapped Wades attention from the mirror, Wolverine walked in. He didn't look like he normally did. His tough guy appearance was replaced by a more fragile, soft one. Adjusting his similar black suit he said "Hey bub... Look I'm sorry I just-are you ready?" A half hearted smile appeared on his face. Logan only smiles like that when he has booze in one hand. 

"Ready for what?" Wade asked. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he was wearing this suit. He didn't know why Logan was acting so nice. Wade didn't even remember waking up this morning. All he remembered was an overwhelming feeling of sadness mixed with a sensation of anger. Every step he took, took more effort than usual. As if the sadness was preventing him from doing anything. The anger and sadness was taking control and He didn't know why, how or when. Where was he going? 

"Listen Wade. I know it's hard.. But just come with me please." Logan looked more on edge than ever. He stared at the floor and began to play with his thumbs. He seemed sympathetic even. Logan was never sympathetic. Had Mr. Cool finally lost his cool? Typically Wade would make fun of him for it but something wouldn't let the joke exit his mouth. It was caught on his Tongue. He could barely speak.

"What about Pete?" Wade finally managed to squeeze out. Logan cringed, Took a deep breath and responded. "He's already there Wade." Wade didn't feel as much relief as he wanted too, his heart beat faster in his chest and he felt like the room was closing in on him. 

~ 

The drive was silent. Not even the boxes were taking. It felt like they've been silent for weeks. Strange. An hour into the ride Wade got more and more nervous. His eye twitching, trouble and breathing. As the destination approached he couldn't help feel a sensation of uneasiness. Sick to his stomach. His palms began sweating and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Wade didn't even know why.. Weird. Logan must've noticed. He was saying reassuring things, saying everything was going to be alright. Why is Logan so out of character today? 

Logan finally parked near a church after driving in silence for a few hours. The sight sent chills down Wades spine. The two of them rarely visited churches, the only exception was waking up with a major hangover from the long night before. The church was small, and cozy something Peter would probably enjoy. The two walked along the cobblestone path to the grand entrance. The doors were solid wood and painted a dark brown. Logan was hesitant when entering. he looked like he was hiding something. 

Upon entering Wade noticed everyone wearing black. And almost everyone was in tears. Bloodshot eyes, pale skin, tear stained checks. The room silenced almost immediately when Wade entered. All eyes were on him. He was looking for Pete but, he wasn't among the crowd of other heroes. 

"Petey.."

A large coffin sat in the middle of the room. Wade approached slowly, time moving slower and slower with every step. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to see. Wade was praying, and he didn't believe in any gods. 

In the coffin lay a cold lifeless looking Peter. Eyes closed and skin pale. He was wearing his costume without his mask. He held white roses, his favourite. "No.. Baby boy" All of a sudden Wade remembered, everything. He dropped to his knees and cried out, cried out for Peter. He needed to hold him again, see him again. He didn't even get to say goodbye. 

Logan rushed over and started yelling "Wade! Wade wake up!" Wade didn't hear him, he continued sobbing until he was jolted awake. 

"Wade it's okay, I'm okay, I'm right here" Pete said ever so calmly. 

Wade didn't waste a second. He immediately clung on the Peter, holding on for dear life. Afraid of losing him. His eyes were closed and tears kept falling. He couldn't speak. That dream, nightmare had been too vivid, too real. "Baby boy.." 

"Wade let's get you home. And no more jumping off buildings at 2 AM.." Peter helped Wade up, and started to walk back home. Not letting go of him for even a second. "Wade one more thing. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry please don't hate me! I thought of this and I didn't want tk be the only one suffering.. Bye!


End file.
